To Keep A Ryudo
by Shinoko96
Summary: When Team 7 are attacked during the second stage of the Chuunin exams, they are saved by a mysterious girl called Kuro. Though it wasn't on purpose, she just wants to find her twin brother who had been kidnapped by the very person who attacked team 7. And where it seems she wears her heart on her sleeve, what secret is she hiding. SasukeXOC M for later chapters. Chapter 1 edited.
1. I'm not a demon

**AN: Right now this is just a preview of the first chapter as I want a bit of feedback about if things need to be tweaked a bit.**

**GENERAL INFO**: The story is at first set during the second part of the Chuunin (sp?) exam but later on it is set while the OC's are 16.

As mentioned in the summary this is a Sasuke x OC story and flames are accepted as long as they're not too harsh e.g. "this is a piece of shit story and your OC should go die" is too harsh. Also letting you know that I use British spelling and grammar because I was born and raised in Britain but I'm Romanian so... here's a little info about the OCs:

**Girl OC**

**Name:** Ichiko "Kuro" Ryudo

**Age:** 10 in the beginning.

**Affiliations: **She is Ichiro's older twin sister.

**Appearance: **Eyes – read and find out (hehehe)

Hair – Long, Wavy and Ebony

Skin Colour – Pale

Height – 2" taller than Ichiro= 4.92ft ish (which makes her just the tiniest bit shorter than Sasuke.)

**Boy OC**

**Name: **Ichiro "Hikaru" Ryudo

**Age:** 10 in the beginning.

**Affiliations: **He is Ichiko's younger twin brother.

**Appearance: **Eyes – Pale yellow

Hair – Chin length, Wavy and Sandy Blond

Skin Colour – Pale

Only Mentioned and doesn't appear until late into the story.

All the normal characters are 2 years older than the OCs.

Without further ague ON WITH THE PREVIEW!

* * *

**To Keep A Ryudo – Chapter 1: I'M NOT A DEMON!**

"DRAGON FIRE NO JUTSU!"

Flames travelled towards their target in a blink of an eye, you cold hear a cry of pain echo through the forest. However, as the smoke from such an attack cleared Sasuke and Sakura stood in shock as they saw that the victim stood near unscathed except for their face. Though it could also be considered that even their face was fine as what appeared to be a second face was starting to show as the "original" one peeled away.

"To be able to use the Sharingan so well at this age; you truly are the man that carries the Uchiha blood. Just as I thought... I want you..." The stranger stated, their voice shifting from feminine to masculine as the spoke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed before quickly joining him on his branch, ready to help him as he tried to get over his shock.

"I had fun testing your powers," the genin suddenly found themselves unable to move, "You really are brothers. I sense power in your eyes that surpasses Itachi" Stranger mused while revealing the Sound Village sign, a devious smile on "their" face.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded, fear starting to take him again.

"OROCHIMARU, YOU ARSEHOLE!" Came a furious girlish cry as kunai grazed Orochimaru's left cheek and right arm. Milliseconds after the kunai went past a blur of black and red barrelled into him.

When they finally stopped rolling from the impact a girl, no taller than Sasuke, with long ebony hair that shielded her face was shown straddling Orochimaru while pressing a kunai to his throat. "Where the fuck is he? Where is my brother you cold-blooded snake?! Tell me!"

The girl was clearly pissed and for a second it seemed like fear was in the snake's eyes but it was quickly replaced with mirth as he started chuckling.

"Or you'll what? Kill me? You and I both know that if you did that then you'll never find him."

"Hn. Now that's not true, after all, I've caught your little buddy-"

The girl suddenly went flying through the air as Orochimaru became snake like again, as soon as she landed in a crouched position ready to strike Orochimaru, he made to escape and was somehow successful. A sigh came from the girl, who then turned to face them. Sasuke and Sakura were stunned by what they saw, blood-red eyes with slitted pupils starred at them unblinkingly.

"So it seems he's after you... Might as well introduce myself, I'm Kuro and I'll be you escort for here on out." Kuro declared with a smile on her face as she moved towards them.

Sakura took a step back then looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be analysing the girl. _Demon_ was the thought that passed through her mind as she looked back to Kuro.

"Sasuke, get away from that demon."

Kuro's steps towards the pair halted, eyes glaring, before her image flickered and abruptly went back to normal but with an unconscious Naruto. She gently laid him down onto the branch, her hand brushing his blonde locks away from his face as the edges of her mouth lifted into a sorrowful smile. _This boy looks so much like you brother._

"I'm not a demon, just unlucky depending on how you look at it. And if I were you Pinky, I wouldn't toss that word around. You never know whose feelings you'll hurt," Kuro lifted Naruto's top layers of clothing up to reveal his abdomen before doing a few quick hands signs and placing a single palm on it, " There, that should do it, he'll wake up any moment now as good as new."

True to what Kuro had predicted Naruto gained consciousness a minute later.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what was more frustrating, the fact that Kuro was accompanying them to the tower or the fact that Sasuke was still watching her. _What's so special about her anyway? He's been watching her the past three days!_ If any thing her outfit could be considered ugly in her view. Kuro wore three-quarter length skin tight trousers, a fishnet T-shirt and a red Chuunin-like jacket that had a small white dragon on the back. Though it was interesting to note that Kuro's pupils were no longer slitted but normal instead while still retaining their blood-red colour. It was weird. Another annoying thing was that Naruto wouldn't stop asking her questions like "How old are you?" or "Where do you come from, what's your clan?" of which Kuro only gave vague answers to but there was one question that caught everyone's attention. "Why don't you have a hitai-ate?" Kuro stopped walking when this question was asked.

"I have no Village, nor a country to call home and the last family I have left was kidnapped by the very man to cause this. It was a small county no bigger than two villages, our shinobi village was known as Yamigakure (A/N: just made that up so basically Japanese for darkness + gakure). I'm not surprised you didn't hear of its destruction after all how do you think the Sound country came about..."


	2. Gaara vs Who?

**A/N: **just so you know I'm changing the name of Yamigakure to Ankokugakure which is basically Japanese for Dark + gakure.

**Chapter 2: Gaara vs Who?**

Previously

"I'm not surprised you didn't hear of its destruction after all how do you think the Sound country came about..."

* * *

Just as those words registered in Team 7's heads they saw the looming figure of the tower. They were filled with a sudden excitement and rushed towards it (let's just say that Kuro bribed them into letting her escort them by giving them the two scrolls the she stole from other idiotic genin) completely forgetting about their companion. But when Naruto remembered about her and turned to apologise, she had vanished and a piece of paper was left fluttering around where she once stood.

He grabbed it and read it allowed to the rest of the group: _**Don't worry about Snake Bastard I'll be making sure he doesn't come near you.**_

"SHE LEFT US!" Sakura shouted in disbelief, she wanted to hear the rest about Sound's creation.

She snatched the note from Naruto reading it herself just encase the knuckle-head read the kanji wrong (mistook one kanji for a different one) but alas he had read it right. She sighed.

"Might as well head in then."

* * *

Team 7 had all gone through the first round of matches and now they were about to see who Gaara would fight. However, like the Chuunin exam so far they got a surprise. The doors to arena opened and the silhouette of a lone figure stood in between them.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the way to Konoha but I'm here now." Came a familiar voice.

_Kuro,_ Team 7 thought in unison. The figure moved out of the door way and revealed themself, a girl with waist length ebony hair stood wearing a fishnet T-shirt, dark blue shorts with bare feet. She did sound and look like Kuro except for the bandages covering her eyes, the tattoos on her arms (you know the weapon storage ones) and the hitai-ate she wore as a belt. The hitai-ate had a line through a symbol non of the genin recognise.

"My name is Ichiko Ryudo of Ankokugakure. I'm a Shikaku (A/N: 刺客meaning assassin, killer, murderer, executioner, cut throat etc...) and I am of 10 years of age. I wish to become Chuunin."

A collective gasp came from both Chuunin and Jounin alike when the girl – Ichiko – stated that she had came from a dead village. The tragedies she must of seen and bloodshed she must of witnessed, how could she of survived such a thing? Ichiko smirked and walked confidently into the centre of the arena.

"Lord Hokage, may I please enter these exams?"

The Sadaime's (sp?) face held a gentle smile as he looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry but only genin, those of the ninja way, may enter."

Ichiko growled before sighing and reaching into her pocket, pulling out a note that disappeared in a cloud of smoke and swiftly appeared in the Hokage's hands. He scanned through it's contents before he too sighed, but his was a defeated one.

"It seems you are eligible to enter these exams, however, I will not make it easy for you. You'll have to move to Konoha to continue training no matter if you pass this exam or not. You'll also have to fight Gaara."

An excited smile appeared on both their faces as Ichiko managed to look over to exactly where Gaara was standing. That freaked many of the genin out, even Sasuke though he wouldn't admit to it.

* * *

Gaara and Ichiko stood on opposite sides of the arena just staring at each other... er if you could call it that, after all technically Ichiko isn't seeing anything because of the bandages. They were wearing identical smirks, almost like they knew each other already and were looking forward to the fight. Both shifted into identical battle stances at the same time, like they were mirroring each other. Suddenly Ichiko span, arms outstretched as a black cloud like substance gathered around her and struck out towards it's target but instead crashed against a wave of sand.

"Same as always Ichiko, so impatient." Gaara recalled, the tiniest bit of emotion shown through his voice.

"And you're as boring as ever."

Gaara's non-existent eyebrow twitched before he flung his left arm out to the side, sand flying towards Ichiko at an alarming rate. She just smiled.

"Ryudo Style: Fire Dragon's Fury!"

Ichiko didn't preform any hand signs, she just let out a huge breath, blue flames emerging from within her. The observers' eyes widened as the saw some of Gaara's sand turn into glass in the blink of an eye. Ichiko drew back her fist, the black substance curling and twisting around, then sent it crashing into glass structure she had created.

"Kakashi, how can she do that?" Sakura asked, obviously confused.

"It's a skill set past down threw her family, though, from what I heard only those born with the blood limit can preform it. Those who visited the Shadow country said it was believed that the blood limit died out over 100 years ago with the last one to be born with it. If you look at the meaning of her first name it's obvious she must have it as it means First-born." Kakashi sounded nonchalant as usual, but he had peaked Sasuke's interest.

How could this girl be born with an extinct blood limit? If she truly is Kuro then does her brother have it? How much power does this blood limit possess?

Gaara sent another wave of sand right at her and she didn't even try to dodge it and when it was meant to hit her it went through. Though what it went through was not Ichiko but the black substance.

"Surprise" Ichiko whispered into his ear as a kunai poofed into her right hand.

She swipe at Gaara's face and let out a small cry of victory when she smelt blood. She went to strike again but Gaara caught her wrist and punched her in the gut repeatedly until her let go of it and delivered one final punch that sent Ichiko flying into one of the arena walls. When the rubble cleared Ichiko was seen picking herself off the ground, growling as she wiped away a bit of what the observers thought was blood.

"Fine have it your way. Ryūketsu!" (A/N: 竜血 meaning Dragon Blood)

Ichiko's fishnet T-shirt caught on fire as a pool of darkness formed at her feet, tendrils seeping into the air twisting and turning around her. It was clear now what the black substance was, it was shadows that were given the gift to roam freely through the air. When the fire stopped burning the T-shirt had replaced by red scales that covered the front portion of her upper body up to her bust, which was covered with larger more claw like scales that were a pale golden in colour. Her back had a small amount of red scales lining the bottom of it and the image of a dragon taking up most of the space as it shimmered different shades of crimson red and black. _That's it, isn't it. That's her family's blood limit. _Sasuke thought as he starred in awe. The way those scales shimmered and shined was hypnotising, he has never seen anything like it. Soon Ichiko became a blur of motion and Gaara was sent flying into the air follow by multiple black silhouettes that attacked him repeatedly, Sasuke had to activate his Sharingan in order to keep up with Ichiko's movements but even then it was hard to tell what was shadows and what was Ichiko. She appeared above Gaara with a manic grin as she delivered a kick that made him plummet into the ground causing a huge crater to form. Her image flickered again and she was beside Gaara's unconscious form, she sighed and placed her forehead on his. Ichiko stayed like that for a couple of minutes before getting up, once again her torso caught fire and when it disappeared she was standing there half naked and blushing which caused quite a few nose bleeds even with her undeveloped breasts.

"Um... does anyone have a spare T-shirt or maybe even a coat I could borrow?" She asked, her voice somewhat shaky while covering her chest with her arms.

To everyone's surprise Sasuke jumped down into the arena and took off his T-shirt and gave it to her.

"Here, you can keep it." He said simply.

Ichiko quickly put it on and Sasuke smirked, a plan forming in his head.


End file.
